SEVEENTEEN MAPLE (REMAKE)
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Summary : Kisah cinta anak berumur tujuh belas tahun yang bersekolah di akademi khusus lelaki. REMAKE DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA. KIHYUN FF. HAPPY KYUHYUN DAY.
1. Chapter 1

SEVENTEEN MAPLE (REMAKE)

.

Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun)

Author : CatLuckKyu

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL. REMAKE.

Summary : Kisah cinta anak berumur tujuh belas tahun yang bersekolah di akademi khusus lelaki. REMAKE DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA. | KIHYUN FF. HAPPY KYUHYUN DAY.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi bel istirahat sekolah terdengar nyaring. Akademi khusus lelaki di salah satu kota Seoul itu terdengar riuh. Mereka bukannya berebut pergi ke kantin dan mengenyangkan perut mereka, tapi mereka malah menyaksikan pertandingan lari dadakan di sepanjang koridor menuju kantin terlebih dahulu. Terlihat konyol tapi hal itu menjadi sebuah hiburan yang wajib di saksikan setiap hari.

Kelas 2-6. Tiga orang peserta bernama Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum memulai adu lari dadakan mereka di saksikan berpuluh-puluh siswa yang menyoraki mereka. Kali ini mereka berlomba untuk mendapatkan roti special yang hanya di jual di kantin dengan harga murah dan di produksi satu setiap harinya. (Anggap saja ada yang seperti itu xD).

Sorakan penonton dari sepanjang koridor itu meriuhkan suasana sekolah. Saat aba-aba mulai itu mulai terdengar, seluruh siswa bahkan berebut menyoraki lewat jendela.

"Come on. Come on! Pindah kau bastard!" Suara sorakan dan cacian saat melihat masih ada siswa yang masih berjalan di koridor semakin memanas.

"Roti itu akan menjadi miliku! Dan hanya milikku!" Teriakan Eunhyuk yang berlari di koridor menggema. Sorakan dukungan dan kata-kata kotor yang keluar tanpa rem dari penonton menambah semangat lari mereka bertiga.

Jantung mereka bertiga terpacu dengan cepat.

"Tidakkah ini terasa tidak adil saat seseorang dari klub atletik ikut bergabung disini?!" Teriakan dari Eunhyuk menggema di sela nafas ngos-ngosannya. Ia berbicara tentang Kyuhyun yang berada di garis depan. Sedangkan ia di garis nomor tiga dan Kibum nomor dua.

"Jangan khawatir! Kyuhyun hanya bisa berlari dengan cepat sejauh 100 meter." Kibum dengan gigih menambah kecepatannya sambil menjawab ketidak-adilan yang di proteskan oleh Eunhyuk sekaligus menyemangati dirinya bahwa ia juga tidak akan kalah.

"MILIKKU!" dan Kibum berhasil mendapatkan roti special itu.

"Aku mendapatkannya!" Teriaknya, yang hanya di sambut oleh nafas ngos-ngosan dari rival-rivalnya. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka. Dan mereka benar-benar sexy! Aroma parfum yang tadi masih melekat, sekarang di gantikan oleh bau keringat maskulin khas lelaki yang menggoda.

"Kibum! Aku sepertinya akan memakan roti itu suatu hari nanti!" Teriak Eunhyuk yang mati-matian menarik nafasnya.

"Kibum. Kau bodoh" maki Kyuhyun yang tidak menyangka atlit lari sepertinya bisa di kalahkan dengan mudah oleh Kibum teman sekelasnya.

"Aku memberikannya untukmu!" Dengan keberanian yang Kibum bangun, ia menyodorkan roti hasil kerja kerasnya mengalahkan Kyuhyun di hadapan namja yang selama ini di sukainya, Kyuhyun.

"Ha?!" Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti sama sekali apa maksud Kibum yang susah payah mengalahkannya malah memberikan roti itu padanya. Kyuhyun jelas saja kaget dan heran.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Kyuhyun!" Dengan wajah memerah, Kibum mengungkapkan perasaannya sambil masih menyodorkan rotinya. Bahkan Kibum yang seorang gentleman pun tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menunduk.

"Kumohon berkencanlah denganku."

"Eh?"

"Ah?!" Hanya itu tanggapan dari Kyuhyun. Ia kaget setengah mati atas pernyataan dari Kibum. Ia tak menyangka bahwa manusia berandal macam Kibum yang tak ada bagus-bagusnya untuk di ajak berteman, tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanya padanya. Kyuhyun sangat senang sekali. Ia juga menaruh rasa suka padanya. Dan bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuknya?

"Jika kau setuju, makanlah roti ini!"

"Okay." Dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari muka tampan Kibum, Kyuhyun langsung memakan roti langsung dari tangan Kibum. Rasanya background di belakang Kibum mendadak di penuhi gambar lope lope.

"Kyuhyun." Kibum dengan tanpa menghiraukan rasa malunya karena di tonton orang banyak, segera memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Wajah Kibum sungguh wajah pria kasmaran yang sangat enak di pandang di situasi tertentu. Jika di semua situasi pasti Kibum akan di anggap gila karena tersenyum terus.

"Selamat..." tepukan riuh dan ucapan selamat menyambut jadiannya pasangan itu.

"Pasangan baru telah terlahir." Sorak salah satu dari siswa yang menonton tersebut.

"Hey, kalian berdua! Apa kalian tidak apa-apa dengan hal itu?" Pertanyaan dari salah satu siswa berhasil menyita perhatian dari pasangan baru yang sedang berpelukan.

"Well. Tidak ada wanita diantara kalian dan itu berarti akan menjadi two-on-top." Sambungnya, siswa itu bahkan dengan wajah memerah saat mengatakannya.

DOENG.

"No. No. Maksudmu aku menjadi yang dibawah?!" Kyuhyun segera menangkap maksud dari penjelasan siswa tadi dan menjawabnya asal.

"What?! Aku tidak akan berada di atas?!" Dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan Kibum di belakangnya sudah berkeringat dingin karena jujur saja ia merinding jika posisinya berada di bawah. Sebagai bottom. Hell No.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

Remake dari manga dengan judul yang sama karya Ogeretsu Tanaka. Sebenernya agak susah karna harus ngartiin dari bahasa inggrisnya ehehhe ini juga manga yang baru publish. Aku sesuaiin dialognya sama manganya. Kalo banyak yang pengen ff ini di lanjut, kajja review yang banyak^^ Meski aku ga banyak mikir disini, tapi ngusahain ngebuat ceritanya lama wkwkwk mending baca sendiri manganya di banding nerjemahin buat org laen ohohoho

Kalo pen ini di lanjut, kajja kasih aku support dengan ngisi kotak review. Review kalian sama dengan memacu semangatku buat nulis eheheheh

1988, February 3rd.

..., February 3rd.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUHYUN MY KYUHYUN MY PRINCE CHO KYUHYUN.

Maaf ya ffnya jelek ehehehe. Mohon bimbingannya dari kalian para readers. Makasih yang udah review di ff sebelumnya. Big Love buat kalian^^

RnR PLEASEEEEEE...^^

Salam hangat dari istrinya Kyuhyun ini^^ TERIMAKASIH.


	2. Chapter 2

SEVENTEEN MAPLE (REMAKE)

.

.

.

Chapter 2.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di sebuah akademi khusus lelaki terdengar heboh. Bisik-bisik tetangga menyambut kedatangan dua sejoli yang baru jadian kemarin.

"Mereka sangat serasi"

"Apa mereka tidak malu bergandengan seperti itu?"

"Mereka bikin iri saja."

"Brengsek. Mereka benar-benar pasangan baru."

"Senyum idiot mereka tak pernah lepas."

"Lihat saja Kibum. Tampan tapi konyol. Senyumnya menjadikannya orang idiot."

"Kyuhyun juga aneh. Ah mereka benar-benar menghebohkan di pagi ini. Dasar pasangan baru. Bikin iri saja."

.

.

.

Dua pasangan sejenis yang baru resmi berpacaran kemarin terlihat sangat bahagia. Muka mereka diliputi rona merah. Apalagi mereka berjalan menuju kelas saling bergandengan tangan dengan erat. Sungguh konyol pasangan yang sedang kasmaran ini. Apalagi jika melihat Kibum. Sungguh tidak elit sekali melihat senyum bodohnya mengingat ia juga termasuk anak bandel. Tapi apa daya, cinta membuat orang gila. Mereka seolah tak mengenali diri mereka sebelumnya.

"Kalian sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta eoh?" Terdengar kikikan geli dari belakang dan celetukan-celetukan aneh yang menambah semangat senyum mereka. Kedua pasangan itu saling berpandangan dengan masih tersenyum. Menularkan senyum juga ke semua orang.

"Ya. Seperti itulah." Jawab Kibum. Ia memandangi Kyuhyun saat menjawabnya tak lupa senyumnya masih di sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun, apa yang menggantung di lehermu itu?" Tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Ini tas. Aku kehilangan sesuatu baru-baru ini dan kakak perempuanku memberikan ini padaku." Kyuhyun menjawab rasa penasaran Kibum sambil menunjukkan padanya sebuah tas kecil seukuran satu telapak tangan berbentuk love berwarna merah bercampur pink yang menggantung di lehernya sebatas perut. Ia tertawa memamerkannya pada Kibum. Tas itu sungguh girly sekali.

"Aku selalu kehilangan semuanya dari hari ke hari berikutnya. Semuanya. Benda-benda di sekitarku." Kata Kyuhyun menerawang. Tapi senyumnya masih bertengger di sana. Ia seakan mengalami hal yang sudah sangat biasa.

.Kyuhyun is the most adorable thing in this world.

.Tak masalah apa yang orang lain katakan, aku bisa menjaminnya.

"Kau tersenyum sangat berlebihan Kibum." Kyuhyun memandangi wajah tampan Kibum dari samping. Yang di bicarakan hanya cengengesan saja.

"So do you." Balas Kibum masih dengan senyumnya. Tangan yang satu lagi ia masukkan ke dalam kantong seragamnya. Mereka masih di perjalan menuju kelas sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Sangat menyebalkan!" Teriak salah satu teman Kibum di belakang mereka berdua. Ia mengiringi langkah pasangan menyebalkan yang merasa dunia hanya milik berdua di belakangnya.

.Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, Aku telah berpikir seperti itu.

Upacara Penerimaan Siswa baru.

"Upacara penerimaan sangat-sangat menganggu waktu tidurku. Hoaaahhmm." Kibum menguap lebar sekali sambil mengusap leher belakangnya. Ah, meski begitu ia tetap tampan. Ia melewatkan upacara itu dan melanjutkan tidurnya di taman belakang sekolah di bawah pohon maple. Wajahnya benar-benar masih wajah orang bangun tidur. Suara gema mikrofon dan suara riuh siswa di halaman depan sekolah sampai ketelinga Kibum saat itu. Ia terbangun dan berjalan-jalan di sekitarnya dengan masih setengah terpejam. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya itu lagi. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan yang dari arah suaranya tampaknya tak jauh darinya.

"Tidak ada disini!" Kibum penasaran. Ia lalu dengan langkah cepat mengikuti darimana asal suara itu. Rupanya selain dirinya ada juga yang melewatkan upacara membosankan itu. Saat sampai ujung gedung, ia lalu berbelok ke kanan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kibum menemukan seseorang yang sedang berjongkok dan sedang mencari sesuatu di antara rumput-rumput di bawah kakinya.

"Ini buruk! Tidak ada disini! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?! Kakak perempuanku pasti akan marah! Eh? Ha?!" Kyuhyun kaget karena gumaman yang hampir mirip teriakan itu di dengar oleh seseorang. Lalu Kibum segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia sangat terpukau dengan wajah manis Kyuhyun yang tengah merona hampir menangis.

"Apa kau tahu dimana kunci rumahku berada?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah putus asa mencari sesuatu miliknya pada orang asing yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Bertemu saja baru kali itu.

"I-I Dont know." Jawab Kibum terbata. Ia merona saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang seolah memohon padanya dengan air muka yang hampir menangis. Rupanya Kibum telah terjerat cinta pada pandangan pertama sampai-sampai ia gugup begitu.

.Sesungguhnya Aku sangat terkejut. Dia adalah lelaki yang sangat manis sekali.

"Kau dari kelas berapa?" Tanya Kibum penasaran dengan namja yang telah memikat hatinya ini.

"2." Kibum sangat senang sekali. Mereka ternyata akan menempati kelas yang sama. Lalu Kibum menjawab "Aku Juga!" Dengan suara yang keras. Saat ia sadar dirinya terlalu gembira, Kibum berdehem.

.Sejak saat itu, Aku telah terkena virus keimutannya. Meski kami tak begitu dekat setelah hari itu, tapi aku selalu memerhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Kau kehilangan sesuatu lagi Kyuhyun?" Salah satu teman Kyuhyun bernama Ryeowook bertanya pada Kyuhyun saat ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Kali ini sampai sejauh mana?" Sambung Sungmin, salah satu teman Kyuhyun juga.

"Aku kehilangan handphoneku." Jawab Kyuhyun innocent. Wajahnya sudah hampir menangis. Ha! Betapa imutnya dia. Teman-temannya lalu menertawakannya.

"Jangan katakan hal itu hanya untuk menghakimi dirimu sendiri." Kyuhyun sudah ingin menangis saat teman yang satunya lagi bernama Heechul malah menambah buruk suasana hatinya. Teman-temannya sangat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki kelainan pada ingatannya. Mereka menekan Kyuhyun hanya supaya Kyuhyun tidak malas menggali ingatannya.

"AH! Tunggu! Mungkin aku meninggalkannya di keranjang sepedaku! Aku akan pergi dan mengeceknya!" Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan kelas. Teman-temannya hanya menertawakannya dan sama sekali tidak membantunya. Biarkan saja, toh kebiasaan Kyuhyun memang seperti itu.

"Hahahahaha... Good Luck Kyuhyun" lambai Sungmin untuk menyemangatinya. Mereka pikir karena ingatan Kyuhyun yang buruk sekali itu, Kyuhyun tampak seperti orang bodoh. Menaruh smartphone di dalam keranjang sepeda? Yang benar saja. Bukankah akan dengan cepat merusaknya? Dasar Kyuhyun.

"Hey" Kibum meminta perhatian dari kedua temannya yang juga menyaksikan kebodohan dari Kyuhyun. Kibum sedang duduk menopang dagu menggunakan tangannya di tempat duduknya. Sedangkan kedua temannya duduk di atas meja mengelilinginya.

"Kyuhyun itu... Aku kagum mengapa ia sangat-sangat manis." Tuturnya yang menimbulkan muka protes dari kedua temannya.

.Aku selalu percaya bahwa anggapan yang lain akan sama dengan anggapanku.

"Manis? Dari sisi mananya?!" Kibum mati kutu. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka kedua temannya tak setuju dengan anggapannya. Kedua teman Kibum berpikir bahwa Kibum sudah gila ternyata. Mereka berdua menertawakannya.

"Itu karena Kibum terjebak oleh namja yang mulai terlihat sedikit aneh seperti Kyuhyun. Ahahaha"

"Eh?!" Wajah Kibum mulai di hinggapi keringat dingin. Untung saja mereka tak menebak bahwa ia menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kau baik-baik saja Kibum?"

"Ehh... kalian berpikiran seperti itu? Eh?!" Kibum dengan gestur kaku mencoba menghalau kegugupannya.

"Oyyyyy... kalian dari kelas dua!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari bawah. Ia sedang berada di parkiran sepedanya. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah kelasnya di lantai dua.

"Itu suara Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook, Heechul dan Sungmin buru-buru pergi ke arah jendela. Bahkan Kibum dan teman-temannya juga.

"Apa kau menemukan handphonemu?! " teriak Ryeowook membantu dengan suara cemprengnya. Sungmin dan Heechul sudah menutup telinga mereka dari teriakan membahana Ryeowook. Mereka melambaikan tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi ke arah Kyuhyun.

.Aku menyadarinya di setiap moment saat melihatnya.

"Aku telah menemukannya!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari bawah dengan sangat gembira seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan lotre satu juta won. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti bersinar di mata Kibum.

"Meskipun layarnya sudah tergores dimana-mana dan retak di beberapa bagian!" Masih dengan wajah gembiranya Kyuhyun memamerkan smartphonenya kepada teman-temannya. Ia tetap senang meski handphonenya rusak yang penting benda itu ketemu. Ia sudah merasa hebat.

.Tak ada satu pun selain aku yang bisa mengerti bagaimana manisnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tidakkah dia sangat menarik?" Lagi-lagi Kibum terpesona. Tampaknya ia sudah menutup telinganya dari teman-teman yang menertawakan dirinya. Kibum benar-benar telah tertawan oleh segala tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang manis itu.

"Kibum sangat teguh pendirian! Hahaahaha"

FLASHBACK END.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Kibum!" Di dalam kelas 2-6 itu masih tampak sepi. Tapi Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan ketiga teman Kibum sudah berangkat. Mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi pasangan baru yang sama-sama idiot ini.

"Bagian apa yang sangat kau sukai tentang Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae, salah satu teman Kibum yang duduk menghadap pasangan KiHyun. Ia menopangkan dagunya dengan tangannya. Mereka bertiga tentu sangat penasaran mengenai hal menarik apa yang bisa memikat Kibum dari seorang Kyuhyun yang tidak ada istimewanya di mata mereka.

"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa hal yang menarik menurutmu adalah wajahnya. Itu hanya sebuah pengandaian." Eunhyuk yang juga teman Kibum menyela sebelum Kibum menjawab.

"His face so adorable. Don't you think so?" Kibum mengatakannya dengan bersemangat. Ia melirik pada Kyuhyun saat ia memujinya seperti itu. Wajah Kyuhyun merona hebat. Kibum memujinya di hadapan orang lain!

"Well... Kibum berpikir baik tentang seseorang yang jelek dan meragukan." Celetuk Yesung. Salah satu dari ketiganya. Mendengar pendapat Yesung mengenai Kyuhyunnya, Kibum tiba-tiba naik pitam. Ia tidak suka Kyuhyunnya dinilai buruk.

"Brengsek! Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang seperti itu! Jika ia Jelek maka kau lebih jelek darinya!" Teriak Kibum bahkan ia sampai menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Wowowo... Calm down Kibum." Donghae berusaha menenangkan. Demi apa Kibum benar-benar marah hanya karena Kyuhyun.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau suka dari Kibum?" Tanya Yesung berusaha mengalihkan topik dengan tawanya. Ia tak mau mencari masalah lebih jauh dengan Kibum yang sangat sensitif mengenai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan apa mengenai pertanyaan itu.

"Bahwa ia pernah menjadi penolongku. So... itulah kenapa hal ini terjadi. Ini terlihat seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Hmmmmm..." Biarkan Kyuhyun berpikir tentang kenapa ia menyukai Kibum dan tentang sejak kapan ia menyukai Kibum dengan wajah meronanya. Kibum ingin sekali mengecupi wajah manisnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum." Panggil Kyuhyun pada kekasih barunya yang berada di sebelahnya ini. Mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah berdua. Menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan pasangan kekasih tentu adalah hal yang wajar bukan.

Kyuhyun menunduk sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Wajahnya merona merah saat ia melirik Kibum yang menatap ke arahnya dengan intens. Mereka duduk lesehan di lantai atap itu.

"Mmmm?" Jawab Kibum. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berusaha di sembunyikan.

"Kibum sangat menyukaiku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Wajahnya masih ia tundukkan. Ia benar-benar malu. Apalagi di tatapi tanpa jeda oleh Kibum.

"Tentu saja." Kali ini kaki Kibum ia selonjorkan. Tangannya berada di belakang tubuhnya untuk menopang badannya. Wajahnya mendongak menatap langit biru dengan awan putih berarak yang cerah secerah suasana hatinya. Seharusnya langit berwarna pink saja. Suasana langit harus sesuai dengan hatinya yang sedang berbunga-bunga ini.

"Meskipun aku selalu menghilangkan atau melupakan sesuatu, dan aku tidak begitu pintar di pelajaranku?"

"Ya." Dengan tegas Kibum mengiyakan.

"Meskipun Yesung bilang aku jelek dan meragukan?"

"Hahahahaha" Kali ini Kibum tertawa sangat lepas. Ia sangat tampan sekali di mata Kyuhyun. Apapun gestur tubuhnya sangat gentleman sekali. Saat ia tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan pun, Kibum masih terlihat keren. Kapan Kyuhyun bisa keren seperti itu ya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan soal itu? Kau masih sangat menarik bagiku, so semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut lucu. Sangat imuuuuut sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Kyuhyun menarik kedua matanya ke samping menggunakan tangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum.

"Tentu. Kau sangat manis" Kibum yang juga dengan wajah merona karena terkejut wajah Kyuhyun sedekat itu dengan wajahnya, menjawab dengan yakin. Lalu ia menyatukan dahi mereka berdua dan tertawa bersama. Tawa Kyuhyun terdengar seperti lonceng surga. Kibum jadi tertular dengan tawanya. Padahal tidak ada sesuatu yang lucu sama sekali.

Bel pertanda jam pulang sekolah telah tiba berdering nyaring. Menghentikan lovey dovey pasangan kemarin itu.

"Ini gawat! Aku harus pergi bekerja sekarang! Hari ini aku akan mengambil gajiku!" Kibum baru ingat sekarang. Hah. Rupanya orang jatuh cinta bisa membuat lupa segalanya.

"Selamat. Kibum!"

"Aku pergi duluan. Maafkan aku Kyuhyun"

"No problem. Sampai ketemu besok Kibum." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya mengiringi kepergian Kibum. Dan Kibum hanya menjawab 'Ya' singkat. Ia sedang buru-buru.

"Fiuuuuhhh..." Kyuhyun masih di sana. Masih di atap. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Dan tertawa setelahnya seperti orang gila. Ternyata pengaruh Kibum sangat berefek pada kewarasannya.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat kerja paruh waktu Kibum.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya. Jangan boroskan uangmu Kibum." Boss Kibum memberi peringatan pada pemuda itu. Bossnya juga pernah muda. Dan dulu ia pernah menghamburkan uang dengan percuma.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

.

"Dompetku penuh dengan uang. Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun."pikir Kibum. Ia kini sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan di pinggir jalan.

Dan perhatiannya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu yang unik.

"Boneka keberuntungan." Gumamnya. Ia segera menghampiri si penjual.

"Permisi. Apa yang di maksud keberuntungan di boneka ini?" Tanyanya pada si penjual.

"Jika kau memberikan boneka ini kepada seseorang yang kau cintai, mimpimu akan terwujud." Kibum mengangguk. Ia memegang boneka kecil untuk gantungan kunci itu di tangannya. Bonekanya jelek. Hanya seperti orang-orangan sawah yang memakai baju satu bahan. Hanya terdapat mata dan mulut yang di silang di boneka itu. Boneka-boneka itu di jahit dengan tidak rapi di bagian depan bajunya. Semua dari bahan kain.

"Harganya sangat murah. Mereka juga tidak cantik. Hmph..." Kibum bergumam. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

"Kyuhyun!" Teriak Kibum dari kejauhan saat ia melihat Kyuhyun. Kibum baru tiba di sekolah.

"Ini hadiah untukmu." Kibum menyerahkan sebuah kantong kertas kecil kepada Kyuhyun. Terdengar siul-siulan menggoda untuk pasangan itu.

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut. Wajahnya kembali merona.

"Eh?! Waaaahh?! Benarkah?!" Tampilan rambut Kyuhyun hari ini berbeda. Poni depannya ia ikat ke atas dan mengikatkan kunci rumahnya di sana. Sangat lucu. Sekaligus aneh. Kibum memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dan penampilannya hari ini. Ah, dia ingin sekali memeluk kekasihnya ini dan menguasainya sendiri.

"Sangat kereeeeeen." Puji Kyuhyun setelah menerima bingkisan dari Kibum.

"Come on. Buka saja." Kibum sudah sangat percaya diri saat itu. Ia tersenyum-senyum idiot lagi.

"Kyaaaaaaa... so cute!" Teriak Kyuhyun setelah membukanya. Ia benar-benar sangat exited dengan hadiahnya.

"Kau berbohong!" Sahut salah satu siswa yang melihat hadiah boneka jelek dari Kibum. Namun, pasangan itu tak menggubrisnya.

"Hmph...actually itu akan membantu permohonanku terkabul."

"Eh?! Apa? Mana yang permohonanmu?" Kyuhyun sudah sangat penasaran.

"Rahasia." Wajah Kibum sudah seperti tokoh antagonis yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Eh?! Aku penasaran!" Rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kibum. Terimakasih banyak. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik sesuatu yang berharga ini." Kibum sampai menutupi hidung dan mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya saat melihat senyuman menawan itu melengkapi wajah kekasihnya. Ia merona sekaligus terharu. Ia tak menyangka hadiah sederhana darinya sangat mmembuat Kyuhyun senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian.

Pintu geser kelas itu terbuka kasar. Pelakunya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kibum! Aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Masih dengan tampilan kunci rumah yang berada di atas kepalanya dan juga tas berbentuk love yang menggantung di lehernya, Kyuhyun dengan sukses mengagetkan Kibum yang saat itu sedang bersama temannya di dalam kelas.

"Ah! Apa yang terjadi?!" Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat lelah. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Sepertinya ia berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Aku minta maaf!"

"Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau meminta maaf berlebihan seperti ini?" Kibum memegang kedua lengan Kyuhyun.

"Boneka yang kau berikan untukku..."

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menghilangkannya." Senyap. Tak ada jawaban dari Kibum. Terlihat jelas bahwa Kibum sangat-sangat terkejut.

"Kemarin...saat aku pulang sekolah denganmu, kemungkinan boneka itu jatuh dari tasku." Kyuhyun balik menggenggam lengan Kibum. Sedangkan genggaman Kibum di lengan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan terlepas.

"Ah..ah... itu karena kau selalu ceroboh. Lagi pula, sebuah keajaiban terjadi jika Kyuhyun bisa menyimpannya selama tiga hari." Ocehan dari Yesung menambah panas suasana saat itu. Hey, Yesung bukanlah orang yang bisa mengontrol kata-katanya.

"Tapi kenapa?! Meskipun kau bilang kau akan menjaganya karena itu sangat berharga buatmu... Bagaimana bisa kau menghilangkannya?!" Teriak Kibum kalap dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku minta maaf." Kyuhyun jelas ketakutan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kibum akan marah besar karena hal ini.

"Aku...aku... aku akan mencarinya keluar satu kali lagi!" Kyuhyun mundur menjauhi sosok Kibum. Ia kembali keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Kibum yang terdiam sambil meredam emosinya.

"Hey! Bagaimana dengan pelajarannya? Hey, Kyuhyun!" Teriak Yesung. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah tak peduli lagi. Ia berlari keluar.

"Kibum. Boneka itu tidak terlalu mahal bukan? Kyuhyun selalu kehilangan sesuatu adalah normal. Itu selalu terjadi. Kau seharusnya tidak begitu marah padanya." Yesung kini sedang menasihati Kibum. Kata-katanya memang tak bisa di rem. Tapi ia juga memiliki perasaan bersalah.

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya. Ia memandang kosong kursi di depannya.

"Ya. Kau benar. Ketika Kyuhyun kembali, aku akan segera meminta maaf padanya."

"Okay. Okay."

.

.

.

Mereka memulai kelas pertama tanpa Kyuhyun.

"Kemana Kyuhyun pergi? Apa mungkin ia pergi ke sungai?" Gumam Kibum.

Kelas pertama usai. Kibum resah.

"Ini belum lama sejak ia pergi. Tunggu beberapa saat lagi." Gumam Kibum menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun.

Kelas kedua telah usai.

"Where the hell! Kemana perginya Kyuhyun?!" Kibum mengetikkan sesuatu di smartphonenya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bisa melacak handphonenya. Dan dia tidak memiliki line!" Gumam Kibum frustasi sekaligus gemas.

Pelajaran ketiga telah selesai.

.

.

.

Pelajaran keempat selesai.

"Kyuhyun belum kembali! Ini sudah jam makan siang! sama saja bahwa ia melewatkan makan siangnya!" Kibum berteriak gila saat pelajaran keempat telah usai.

"Sudah hentikan. Berisik sekali! Jika perutnya lapar, ia pasti kembali." Tegur Yesung yang duduk di depan Kibum. Telinganya berdenging mendengar teriakan heboh Kibum.

"Setahu aku jika kau khawatir kenapa tidak kau susul dia dan melihatnya?" Ini nasehat bagus dari Donghae.

"Aku akan menemuinya!" Teriak Kibum seperti orang bodoh dan berlari dengan otak yang bodoh juga. Rasa cemas dan khawatir terlihat jelas padanya.

.Meskipun aku tahu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, kau akan selalu menghilangkan sesuatu.

.Aku seperti menyeberangi jalan.

.Aku rasa boneka itu tidak akan mengabulkan permohonanku.

.Hal itu akan menjadi sangat mengerikan apabila benar terjadi.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

"KYUHYUN!" Kibum menemukan Kyuhyunnya. Jadi instingnya benar bahwa Kyuhyun pasti berada di sungai. Kyuhyun menggulung celananya dan masuk ke sungai. Sungai itu hanya se dalam betisnya.

"Kibum..."

"Kyuhyun. Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal. Hentikan ini dan ayo kita kembali. Aku tidak masalah membelikanmu yang mana saja."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi! Jika bukan boneka yang kau berikan padaku!" Kyuhyun berteriak dari posisinya. Bahkan air mata sudah tergenang di pipinya.

"Maksudmu permohonan itu? Lebih baik kau melupakannya."

"Aku tidak bisa kerena..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kibum! Itulah mengapa aku juga menyukai boneka yang kau berikan padaku..."

Deg.

Kibum membeku di tempatnya mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Dan juga karena... Aku sangat penasaran dengan permohonanmu."

"Permohonanku... baru saja terealisasikan. Baru saja terwujud. So it's fine." Kibum merona saat mengatakannya. Boneka itu benar-benar mewujudkan permohonannya. Kibum melepas sepatu sekolahnya. Ia menyusul Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam air.

"Eh?!"

"The whished on that creepy doll... was that Kyuhyun said 'He liked me' so..."

.

.

.

.

"Pffttttt... Hahahahahhahahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelah sebelumnya mencerna permohonan Kibum pada boneka itu.

"Why?! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!"

"Hahahha itu hanya... itu hanya permohonan seperti itu? Hahhahaha" tubuh Kyuhyun sampai bergetar menahan tawanya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?! Then say it once more!" Muka Kibum sudah memerah parah. Tak menyangka ia di tertawakan oleh kekasihnya ini. Lalu apa yang salah? Dia hanya memohon agar Kyuhyun mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Ya. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Kibum. AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI SESEORANG BERNAMA KIM KIBUM!" Teriak Kyuhyun memenuhi sungai itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" Kibum langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kencang seolah ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Kyuhyun membalasnya tak kalah erat.

"Kibum adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga di dunia ini." Ungkap Kyuhyun di sela pelukan erat itu.

"Really?" Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

NO sequel. No epilog. NO NO NO.

Sebenernya kelanjutan dari manga ini adl adegan ranjang yang sangat hot. Tapi karena kesalahan salah satu reader yang minta ff ini no rated M. Makanya ini selesai sampe disini muahahahahhahaha ketawa setan saya.

Yang pengen chitchat sama aku pake bahasa inggris silahkan hubungi lewat pm ffn ne? Aku akan sangat sangat senang meladeni kalian hanya jika kalian make ehehehhe

.

.

Ff ini remake dari Manga bukan komik ya. Karya Ogeretsu Tanaka yang baru publish dengan judul yang sama. Kalian bisa download mangazone dan liat sendiri disana kelanjutannya. Sekali lagi ini REMAKE. Aku hanya mengubah sedikit dan tidak merubah alur ceritanya.

Surprisingly... demi apa... ini ff paling panjang yang berhasil aku tulisssss... hwaaaa senengnya... Aku orang yang mudah bosan akan hal apapun. Jadi ini suatu keajaiban aku bisa nyelesaiin dalam waktu sehari.

Namaku Fi. Panggil aja gtu. Lahir setelah sembilan tahun Kyuhyun berada di dunia. Kuliah jurusan Sistem Informasi semester 1. Mangap klo tulisanku jelek dan aneh karena sastra bukan keahlianku. Hohoho mending bikin program2 yg bikin kepala pusing bin nyut-nyutan dibanding nulis ff dengan segala perasaan yang di curahkan aseek.

Sekali lagi HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY PRINCE CHO KYUHYUN. LOVE YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!

Terimakasih atas semua dukungan kalian di ff sebelumnya. Maaf ga bisa ngasih sequel dari ff yg gantung diri itu. Aku mah apa atuh xD karena aku nulis buat kesenangan semata so...harap maklum ne? Ne?

Dengan segala kerendahan hati bolehkah kuminta review dari kalian lagi readers? Terimakasih^^ BIG THANKS TO AND LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH.


End file.
